Doom's Day
by Release Me
Summary: Sasuke hates Valentines Day. Between fangirls and a particular annoying pink-haired female, Sasuke believes that he has every reason to simply stay inside. But, Naruto has other plans for the Uchiha, including a surprise that turns out to be exactly what Sasuke wanted. Sas/Naru Short One-Shot.


**Alright, this is just a random one shot that I came up with. It's my first story, so be kind. **

**Itachi-sama223 re-wrote the story and added some stuff, in order to help. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Sasuke was not looking forward to this day. Valentine's Day, Lover's Day, whatever you wanted to call it. He called it Doom's Day. He hated it for two reasons. One, all the fan girls would shower him with useless gifts he couldn't care less about. Two, there was one certain pink haired annoyance.

He could just hear her irritating voice screaming, "Sasuke-kun!"

Every year, she tried to win his heart over. Every year she failed.

Sasuke tried to ignore her every year. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with the useless female, and she could not seem to grasp that concept within her tiny brain. No matter how many times he turned down each of her advances, she always came running back like a little love sick school-girl. Well, that's basically what she was.

All Sasuke really wanted was to be left alone today. He had made plans the previous day, plans he knew would fall through considering the date, but he wanted to attempt to go through with them none the less. Maybe go see a lame movie, play video games, or plan out the type of revenge he wished to exact on his brother. Or maybe even watch the clouds with Shikamaru, considering he was one of the few people around this place that was not a lunatic. None of these things were going to take place today, however, for a certain blonde-haired boy had requested his audience. While Naruto could be quite the handful, sometimes even giving Sasuke the urge to knock him out, he was also one of the few people he could tolerate. Sure he was hyper and kind of insane at times, but at least he didn't stalk him. That boy sure did have energy, though. Damn. He made a triple shot espresso look like a sleeping remedy. 'Hyper' was by far an understatement.

Anyway, it seemed as though the ball of erratic energy had something he wished to tell the Uchiha. Naruto had approached Sasuke early this morning, asking him to stop by his house later in the afternoon. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, replying with his famous statement 'Whatever, dobe', though inside he was feeling a bit more… excited. The thought of being alone in a house with the blonde cause his stomach to flip. Naruto had counterattacked the teme's attitude with a rather evil grin.

Sasuke knew that look from the previous times he had been with the dobe. The last time he saw that look he and Neji had ended up wearing nothing but red laced thongs in the middle of the bustling streets of Konoha. He did not wish to replay that . "What exactly are you planning?"

Naruto waved him off, "Oh, nothing important. Just be sure to be at my house around six, okay?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod of the head in indication that he understood. Naruto proceeded to bound away, but not before throwing a wink over his shoulder in the direction of the young Uchiha. Now, as he locked his door while thinking over the morning's incident, the shinobi's thin, elegant eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at Naruto's motives. At the same time he tried to ignore the shivers that coursed down his spine, images of the wink replaying within his mind. Part of him doubted that he would enjoy the surprise to come. He just hoped it wouldn't be something stupid, which knowing Naruto, it probably was.

Just as the black haired male was pulling the key out of his now locked door, he heard the shrill screech of the horror only known as a fan-girl. Since his front door led straight to the street, he could see them coming. Hordes of them ran down the sidewalk, some being pushed into the road. Growling in frustration, he turned on his heel and bolted in the opposite direction, silently praying that some of them got hit by cars. Okay, that sounded pretty bad, but he wasn't even sure if he would get to Naruto's in one piece. Knowing those freaks, instead of fighting over him, they would cut him up and divide his remains within the group. Either that, or lock him in a closet and take turns violating him. He was unsure as to which was worse.

Coming upon an ally-way, Sasuke decided he had a better chance of losing them if he ran through it. They couldn't all fit at once, and they would surely fight on who was to go first. He wasted no time in speeding down the corridor, and soon he was nearing the exit. He could still hear the shriek of the banshees that called themselves women.

"SASUKE-KUUUN! COME BACK! WE HAVE CHOCOLATE FOR YOU! SASUKE!" The farther he traveled down the alley, the more the voices died down, but unfortunately for the Uchiha, his hell was far from over. Just as he was about to turn the corner, _she _appeared.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The sheer annoyance that radiated through his very soul was astounding. Pushing his coal black hair from his pale face, Sasuke stared at the girl with a chilling glare in his piercing onyx eyes. This did not seem to affect her, however, considering she had seen it many a time before. Her light pink hair swung around her heart-shaped face as she bounced in place, overjoyed about seeing her crush. Her soft emerald eyes shown with excitement, as she quickly pulled out a rather cute fluffy bunny that had a small box of chocolates within its embrace.

"Here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura chirped. "For you!"

The Uchiha hardened his glare, a failed attempt to get her to back off. "No thanks."

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun! I spent so much on it! Please take it!"

"I don't really care. I don't want it. Now go away." Sasuke then tried to push past the girl clad in dark pink, but was stopped when she latched onto his arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave! I wanted use to spend the day together!" Sakura squeezed his arm as hard as she could, determined to never let her love go. A low growl ripped through Sasuke's chest, causing the pink-hair girl to flinch, yet she made sure that her grip did not lessen. The orphaned Uchiha briefly wondered how he had managed to control himself over the years. The urge to smack the young female was overwhelming, and he was unsure why he had not done so yet. He wasn't really one to hit a girl, but the idea wasn't sounding too bad at the moment.

Upon hearing another scream from the rabid fan-girls at the opposite end of the alley, Sasuke knew he did not have time to waste here. He had to get to Naruto's before the women got to him. Seeing that Sakura was not going to take no for an answer, Sasuke took a deep breath, wrenched him arm from her grasp, and before she could latch on again, shoved her back. Stumbling back from the push, Sakura felt her feet hit a garbage bag, before she lost her balance and fell backwards. In an attempt to keep herself from hitting the ground, she flung her arms out, trying to grab onto something, but failed, landing her right in the dirt. Wincing at the pain which erupted from her bottom, she looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes, and he did nothing more than glare down.

"If you so much as touch me again, you won't have to worry about finding a Valentine next year, because you won't be around to see it." With one final glare, he strode off.

The trip to Naruto's house after that was short. He saw the typical Valentine scenes. Guys handing girls candies and teddy bears while the girls looked at them with goo goo eyes, people holding hands, people making out, and Kakashi reading porn. Same old, same old.

When he was finally outside the dobe's house, he simply stood there. He had to admit, he was rather nervous. What in the seven hells could the blonde want to see him about on Valentine's Day? Sure, it could be just a coincidence that the day he invited Sasuke to his house was February 14th, but what if it wasn't? While he would never admit this, at least not out loud, the hyper-active, blue-eye boy held a special place in the raven-haired Uchiha's heart. He felt different around Naruto. Happier. Even if he was nerve-racking sometimes. Sasuke had always cared for his teammate, maybe even more than he should. When he had realized this some time ago, he kept his mouth shut, of course. He had no clue if Naruto felt the same way, and he was hoping that the blonde had called him here for something more than just a chat or a round of video games.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke let his hand rap against the door three times hard. A few seconds followed before he heard a response.

"Come in!" Came an overly-excited shout through the thin front door. Sasuke could not help but let a small smirk spread across his face. Yes, it could be too loud at certain times, but the Uchiha had come to love that voice. Taking another breath, he let himself in.

Naruto currently stood in the middle of his room, his blue-eyes scanning everything, making sure the details were flawless. While he had taunted Sasuke in the beginning about this, now that he heard the opening and closing of his front door, butterflies filled his stomach. He would go through with his plans no matter what, but he wasn't even sure if Sasuke even felt the same way. When he had first met his teammate, he held an enormous distaste for the boy. After all, he was the one who stood in his way of getting a date with Sakura-chan. But the more time they spent together, and the more Sasuke paid attention to him, even if it was with hostility at first, the more the bond between them formed. As time dragged on, the blonde's feelings grew for the Uchiha and soon he cared about him more than he thought Sasuke ever would. But he was tired of hiding his feelings, and he decided to simply fuck it and make a move.

Calming his over-active nerves, Naruto got into position and waited.

After shutting the door behind him, and locking it for safety from the fan-girls, Sasuke got a good look of the living room.

"What the fuck?"

Candies of all colors covered the room. Every color imaginable popped out at the Uchiha, in all sorts of forms. Some of the candies were simple peppermint ones, while others were full-blown circular lolli's, the color of the rainbow dyed onto their sweetened surface. Sasuke wasn't one to care for candy, or anything sweet for that matter. He was more of a spicy kind of guy. He enjoyed things that were hot.

Candy wasn't the only thing that littered the room. Red and pink paper hearts were scattered across the floor, tables, couches and chairs. Hell, they even hung from the ceiling. The candies and paper hearts stopped, however, at the hallway, and it was there that the rose petal trail began, leading into the darkened hallway.

Sasuke was unsure of what to do. Where the hell was Naruto? And what was up with all this crap? After standing there with a confused look on his face for a good two minutes, he heard his favorite voice coming from down the hallway.

"Follow the damn trail!" Naruto shouted, apparently becoming impatient. Giving a small huff, Sasuke did as he was instructed, and made his way down the corridor. The trail led to the blonde's bedroom, which was to be expected. But what was _not _expected was what he found once he entered the room.

Vases full of roses sat on every surface in the room, as did candles and incents. The lights were off, causing the candles to emit a soft glow onto everything within the small space. But what captivated the Uchiha's attention was not the atmosphere, but the person that resided within it. Laying across the bed that was positioned in the middle of the room, was the one and only Naruto, wearing nothing but white boxer shorts with little red heart patterns stitched into them. Silk sheets covered the bed beneath him and a single rose was clenched lightly between his pearly white teeth. And to top it all off, the blonde had an eyebrow raised in a seductive manner, while looking straight at the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke simply stood there, dumbfounded. This had to be the strangest thing he had ever seen, which is a big deal considering he had once walked in on Itachi dry-humping a pillow.

"Hellooo," Naruto said, having quite the difficulty speaking past the rose in his mouth.

It took his a few seconds, but Sasuke finally spoke. "What the fuck, Naruto? I thought you wanted to tell me something, not show me your fetishes."

Naruto spit the rose out and growled. "Damnit, teme! You're ruining the mood! Just get over here!"

"What mood?!" Sasuke exclaimed, but moved towards the bed anyway. Naruto simply huffed and threw the rose to the side. It seemed as though he would have to be aggressive about this. Repositioning himself so he was sitting with his legs bent underneath him, Naruto waited for Sasuke to ease himself onto the silky bed before pushing the boy onto his back.

"Damnit, dobe! What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked. Though it was rather obvious, his brain would not let him believe what was going on. All this time he had wanted something like this to happen, and if things were going in the direction that he thought they might be, Sasuke knew it was too good to be true. For a second, he even considered that this could all be a dream. Well, if it was, he sure as hell didn't want to wake up.

Naruto didn't even respond to Sasuke's question, he just continued unfolding his plans. Getting onto his hands and knees, the blonde crawled on top of the raven, straddling the curved hips beneath him. Placing one hand across the Uchiha's chest, while keeping the other latched to his hip, the Uzumaki leaned down, inching his face closer to black-haired boys. The closer Naruto got, the faster Sasuke's heart began to beat. By the time their lips were nearly touching, Sasuke thought for a brief moment that his heart might just come pounding out of his chest. All of his senses left him as the blonde's breath mingled with his own. The only thing that caught his attention was the scent of cinnamon rolling off the kid. Cinnamon complimented Naruto. It was hot and spicy, just like his personality. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to devour the boy that sat on top of him. After all, Sasuke did like his meals hot.

Though it felt like an eternity, seconds only passed. Blue eyes locked on to onyx ones and then their lips found each other. At first, it was merely experimental, to see if the other would pull away from the contact. Though, when both realized that would not happen, they pressed into each other a bit more. Sasuke reached his hand up and curled his fingers through those course blonde locks, squeezing tightly. The slight plain caused Naruto to gasp, giving Sasuke the opportunity to explore the boy. Sasuke took the chance without question, quickly darting his tongue into the wet, warm chamber of his teammate's mouth. He ran his tongue along every surface that was within the hot cavern, making sure he wouldn't miss anything. Sasuke soon realized where the scent of cinnamon had been coming from, as it exploded into his own mouth upon contact. Now, he was doing all he could to savor every last taste.

Naruto remained still for a moment, letting the Uchiha do as he wished. Without even have to do a single thing, the feeling was amazing. Simply touching the raven sent electricity spiraling through his veins, and so kissing was a whole other story. The moment that their lips had crashed together, Naruto could taste peppermint, which was rather contradictory considering Sasuke hated sweets. Naruto, however, did not. In fact, peppermint was one of his favorites.

As Naruto began to move his own tongue along Sasuke's, he prayed he would not mess up. He was rather inexperienced in this department, so he had to rely on Sasuke to take the lead. The appendages slid across each other, moving in union. Sasuke pushed himself up onto his elbows, while bringing Naruto down, attempting to get as close as possible. Naruto balanced himself on his knees as he looped his tanned arms around the Uchiha's pale neck. Their bodies could not possibly get any closer, but it was still not enough. They wanted to mold into each other, to become one. The need grew as did the ferocity behind the kiss. Though he tried, Naruto could not stop the moans that slipped out of his throat and into the mouth of his partner. Sasuke nearly moaned himself at the sounds. They were pure ecstasy to his ears.

Soon, though, the air rushing into their noses were not enough, and they had to part in order to get some much needed oxygen. Once they could breathe calmly, they relaxed slightly, keeping their positions. Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's before he let his eyelids slide close once more. The raven remained still for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened, before brushing his lips across the blonde's. Naruto could not stop the small smile that spread across his face as he pressed against Sasuke once again, though this time the kiss was simple. It wasn't heated with passion, it was sweet. Loving.

Naruto pulled away once more, sitting up straight. "Nice Valentine's present, huh?"

"Yes, it was," Sasuke replied. Before Naruto could react, the raven flipped the blonde onto the space of empty bed next to him. He climbed atop of the boy, taking his turn to be the one to do the straddling. He leaned down close to the hyper-active ninja, and whispered in his ear. "But, I am sure that I can give you an even better one."

And with that their lips met once more, as each enjoyed the combined taste of cinnamon and peppermint.

Though it was not noticed by the two males within, a small digital lenses peaked through the curtains of a certain bedroom, capturing every movement the boys made. Once the person recording was able to tear her eyes away from the jaw-dropping scene, she glanced at her fellow fan-girl.

"Dude, we could make a shit load of money off of this on E-bay."

**Well, that's it. I know it was short and what not, and kind of random, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
